Pretty Cure All Stars DX4
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: When all the Pretty Cure meet in the Nanairogaoka Middle School for their school affairs, believe that nothing interesting will happen unless the parties or presentations of clubs to which they belong, but amid all this appears Fusion which is here to take its revenge on the Pretty Cure


Pretty Cure's characters are not mine, they are from Toei Animation

* * *

(In L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres)  
Rin: (walking to his classroom, with Nozomi) and then I had to take care of my brothers all afternoon  
Nozomi: all that happened in one afternoon?  
(Rin nods and in the way they encounter a girl)  
Yoko: Rin, there you are  
Rin: Superior Tamiko what happens?  
Yoko: is that next weekend there will be a Soccer tournament in Nanairogaoka Middle School, and hoping you will accept help the team  
Rin: yeah right  
(the girl will assume classroom while Nozomi and Rin came to his and sat in their places)  
Nozomi: do not know why, but I feel that I had heard something about the Middle School Nanairogaoka  
Rin: Yeah me too, but now we have to pay attention to classes, then we will ask the others if they want to go  
Nozomi: You wanna go with you?  
Rin: sure  
(Kurumi sits behind them)  
Kurumi: Hey guys what's up?  
Nozomi and Rin: We'll tell you at lunch

(in Tako Cafe)  
Honoka: I hope you will support me in the presentation of the Science Club  
Naguisa: Of course Honoka, we are Pretty Cure is our duty to support each other, right Hikari?  
Hikari: yes, but still do not know where it is  
Honoka: true, the slideshow will be in Nanairogaoka Middle School  
Akane: (approaching with some takoyaki) Honoka sounds good, I hope this time my menu does not appear so that you can win  
Honoka: thanks Akane, hope you also go  
Akane: I do not know, a lot of work and ...  
Hikari: it would be a great opportunity to win more customers  
Naguisa: Hikari you only want to look for an excuse to go with us  
Hikari: is because I feel like I've heard something about Nanairogaoka Middle School  
Akane: Still, it's true what Hikari said, so we'll be there

(in Myoudou Academy, 4 girls leave their classes, 3 of them were in middle school and one in high school)  
Itsuki and Tsubomi: What?!  
Erika: yes, the fashion club was invited to be part of a fashion show in Nanairogaoka Middle School, as part of the club both have to go with me  
Yuri: It would be good experience for the 3  
Erika: I want you too Yuri  
Yuri: Why?! I'm not part of the fashion club  
Erika: but if my sister and you go, then we can win  
Itsuki: win? I thought it was a fashion show  
Erika: it is, only that they will also reward you if you attract more public attention than the others  
Tsubomi: I see, but it is true, with Yuri and Momoka we sure won some recognition  
Erika: Not only that, you can take as a reward whatever, and the prize is for each person within the club  
Itsuki: (thinking) Could it be that I will get more material for the dojo?  
Tsubomi: (thinking) I can get seeds of the rarest flowers?  
Itsuki yTsubomi: (Yuri and Erika taking the hand) we must pack up  
Erika: but the show is up to the weekend  
Itsuki and Tsubomi: no matter

(4 girls were in Kaoru's Cafe, talking about their business, when it comes Kaoru)  
Kaoru: Hey girls, do you know about the dance festival?  
Love: no, what dance festival, Kaoru?  
Kaoru: this (given a pamphlet) do not tell me you have not noticed? is everywhere  
Miki: good news is that we have been busy  
Setsuna: yes, Miki has had many fashion shows, Inori has had to help their parents in the vet, and I've had a lot of homework  
Kaoru: you do not go to the same school and same classroom that Love?  
Inori: yes, but is that Setsuna just returned to the city, that's why  
Kaoru: and you Love? What have you done lately?  
Love: m-me? I've had to ...  
Miki, and Inori Setsuna: eat, sleep, breath and do the little homework I have commissioned  
Love: Shut up!  
Tarte: you should go Peach  
Miki: yes we need to go, where is it Love?  
Love: in the park that is in front of the Middle School Nanairogaoka  
Inori: and what day is it?  
Love: here says it's for this weekend  
Setsuna: Well in that case we can ask Miyuki if she want to come with us

(4 girls were sitting under the shade of a tree that was on a hill)  
Michiru: so, the members of the art club will go to an art exhibition in Nanairogaoka Middle School?  
Mai: yes, we were invited, so Kaoru and I want to invite you to come with us  
Saki: Sure, this will be your first exhibition of arts, right Kaoru?  
Kaoru: (nods) Yeah, I'm a little nervous about that, I'm not as good as Mai  
(4 lights appear and strike at Saki's face)  
Flappy: don't worry Kaoru, you draw better than Saki so you'll do very well-lapi  
Saki: What are you saying Flappy?!  
Mai: Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, what are you doing here?  
Choppy: we missed you, and Queen Filia gave us permission to return to live with you-chopi  
Moop: now we can go with you to the art exhibition-mupu  
Foop: I want to see how you draw Kaoru-fupu  
Kaoru: thanks  
Saki: well then we all go, it'll be a trip Recutecool


End file.
